axelxroxas,rikuxsora
by Koneko-chan1267
Summary: will sora really get with riku or I'm a just messing with all of you? findout for yourself
1. a sandwich

One day in kingdoms (at sora's house)

"sora give me back my sandwich!" yelled riku (a boy with sliver hair and the most beautiful auqa green colored eyes)

"no way it mine left it on table" said sora (a boy with brown spiked hair and sky blue eyes)

"because i getting a drink you dumb ass"yelled riku (as he jumped on sora)

"aaaaaaaahhhhhh!.........(bam) *slams head* whaaaa that hurt and you called dumb ass you mean"said sora

(as he was getting up he thew sandwich away and stomped up to his room upset)

"sora!........i'm sorry"said riku

"for what?"said the figure in the door way

"oh it's just you roxas i got sora upset by calling him dumb ass and that about it"said riku

"oh way don't you just go up stairs and say sorry,I have to call my mom and tell her i'm going to axel's house" said roxas

( a boy with blond hair and sky bule eyes like sora, who is his twin)

"ok (riku walked up stairs) sora open the door''said riku

"no go away" said sora

"sora please open the door I have to say something but i don't want to say though the door" said riku

"ok just this time if it happens again no way will I open the door" said sora in the cutest voice

" sora..........(said riku looking in to sora pool blue eyes in aw)"said riku

"riku" said sora

"oh right sora i'm so sorry for hurt your fe........"said riku (as be cut off by sora kissing him)

"sora"said riku with a smile

"yes?" said sora

"oh it's nothing ...... so what do you want to do?" said riku

"i don't know video games... or do you want to do something else it's up to you" said sora

"hmmmm..... this..." said riku (as he started to kiss sora again)

(oh thought sora * who knew this would happen because of a sandwich oh well*)

"what was that " said riku

" oh it's nothing... he he he" said sora

" really?" said riku

"...... yea why ask" said sora

" because...." said riku

(he was cut off by sora asking where's roxas)

" oh that's right he went to axel's why?" said riku

"just wondering is that problem?" said sora

"uh.............. no i don't see anything wrong" said riku

"oh then" said sora

(mean while )

"hey roxas what did you say was going on with sora and riku again?" said axel

" oh yea they were fighting over a sandwich sora got up set and riku and him might be together that all" said roxas

"wait they might be together ...oh that rich i can't think of them together ha ha ha ha ha ha ha"said axel still laughing

"ok it's not that funny you can stop now....... hmmmm if you don't i wont kiss you anymore how's that"said roxas

"WHAT you wouldn't or would you?" said axel lost a little

"Oh yes i would" said roxas

............" why are you still reading this part it's over wait for the next one ok" said stanxkyle1267..... lol no really tell me what you think


	2. love

(remembering last chapter)

'"ok it's not that funny you can stop now....... hmmmm if you don't i

wont kiss you anymore how's that"said roxas

"WHAT you wouldn't or would you?" said axel lost a little

"Oh yes i would" said roxas

(new chapter)

" you would, wouldn't you how could you be so heartless" said axel

"you know i'm not heartless" said roxas

"i know what you mean" said axel (thinking about what they could right now)

" what do you mean in bed" said roxas

" uh maybe" said axel

"what are you thinking axel" said roxas

" I'm thinking of how to get in your pants is what i'm thinking" said axel

" really how about now" said roxas (while slowly takeing over his clothes piece by)

" well now i want to jump your bones" said axel

"ok but you know what they say" said roxas

"no what" said axel

"you can't rape the willing" said roxas

"oh you are so right" said axel

(mean while)

* sora started to get a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach not like he was going to sick but new and different feeling*

(sora starts to blush madly)

" what's the matter are you sick" said riku

"no why are you asking" said sora

" your face is red" said riku

"oh really" said sora

* riku started to have the same feeling that sora has but he can tell what it is*

"so...r..a" said riku breathing hard

"yes" said sora

" are you horny" said riku

"yes very horny" said sora

"do you want to do it" said riku

"i thought you never ask, ..... fuck me now" said sora

"ok but we can't hrush into to fast we have to take it slow are first then fast" said riku

"ok i understand" said sora

* riku started to remove sora's clothes slowly, then sora does the same to riku*

* riku took sora member in his mouth and started to lick it up and down the sucked on the tip of it, sora moaned so loudly, it was muisc to riku's ears*

"ahhhh riku ohhhh!!!!" said sora

* sora cum's in riku's mouth, sora then took riku own member and did the same, as riku started to stick his fingers in sora's entrance to stretch it *

"ow"said sora

" try to relax alittle" said riku


	3. Another day

(last chapter)

"ow"said sora

" try to relax a little" said riku

(new chapter)

" ok i'll try ow. ow .ow" said sora

( pain then it went away he started to like the he loved it and then he want to end)

"oh please go faster, faster riku please" said sora

"ok i'll try as fast as i can with out hurting you" said riku

(mean while)

*axel was fucking roxas hard and fast*

"ah, ah, ah faster" said roxas

"ah i'll..tr..try" said axel

*axel starts to go faster*

axels thoughts* i'm about to cum*

"roxas , ah ... i'm going to cum" said axel

"me too" said roxas

( at the same time axel and roxas both came)

(mean while)

"sora i'm i going to ha...hard?" said riku

"no your not going to hard ah...ah" said sora

*sora had never done anything like this but he felt as if he didn't want it to end*

"sora how are you doing ah ah?" said riku

"i'm fine" said sora

"sora i'm going to cum" said riku

"ah ah ah me too"said sora

(sora and riku came at the same time, after words sora fell asleep)

(the next day)

"huh where's riku" said sora

"he went home why?" said kairi

(kairi is sora's older sister)

" just wondering" said sora

"ok he said to call him when you wake up"said kairi

ok" said sora

* sora takes a shower and go to the phone to call riku *

"hello" said riku

"he..hello" said sora

"sora" said riku

" yea riku" said sora

"how are you doing?" said riku

"i'm fine i hurt alittle but i'm fine" said sora

"ok O_o are you sure" said riku

"really i'm fine'' said sora

"ok well come meet at the beach" said riku

"ok love ya" said sora

" love you too" said riku

* kairi was listening to what sora was saying*

"who'd you say you love?" said kairi

"no one you need to know" said sora

"ok'' said kairi

(at the beach)

"hey riku" said sora

"hey sora " said riku

Sora's thoughts * he so cute & i still can't believe we did that*

"what are you thinking about?" said riku

"about how cute you are" said sora

"no your cute" said riku

(people where staring but sora and riku didn't care as long as it wasn't kairi or their parents)

"riku" said sora

"yes sora" said riku

"i love you" said sora

"i love you too" said riku

"so what do you want to ?" said sora

" lets surfc" said riku

"well i don't know how to" said sora

"i'll teach you' said riku

"ok" said sora

(mean while)

* roxas woke up next to axel to see what time it was 2;30am*

"holy shit it's 2;30 mom's going to be mad at me " yelled roxas (as he grabs he clothes and quickly put them now)

"love you axel got to go home now" said roxas kissed axel good bye

"love you too" said axel

*roxas ran all the way home just to get yelled at by his mom and kairi laughing at him*

*roxas is kairi and sora's brother well sora twin brother he's the younger one*

" stop laughing at your brother right now" yelled their mother

* roxas went up stairs to take a shower, after that he called axel*

"hey axel i miss you" said roxas

"i miss you " said axel

"what going on " said roxas

"oh my father being an ass and namine keeps asking me to go on a date with her" said axel

"what!. what did you say to her" said roxas

"i said no because i have you" said axel

(mean while)

*sora was surfing but was very bad at it!*

"ahhhhhh!" yelled sora

"are you ok" said riku


End file.
